Naruto: dziedzic miasta reliktów
by Pikol
Summary: Kiedy Jiraya wrzuca Naruto do krateru, aby ten użył chakry lisa, ten odmawia i spada na sam dół. ląduje w środku antycznego miasta wypełnionego potężnymi przedmiotami z przeszłości. tłumaczenie fica, link do oryginału wewnątrz.
1. Prolog

**AN: Yo! Postanowiłem przetłumaczyć tego fic'a, który należy do ****Froggy-slice****'a ****czasem mogę walnąć jakiegoś byka bo nie znam idealnie angielskiego wiec w recenzjach proszę wytykać co mam poprawić i najlepiej na co.**

**To według autora nie jest xover, ale zawiera dużo przedmiotów i innych rzeczy z innych filmów, książek, a nawet kreskówek. **

**Ponieważ staram się w miarę wiernie to przetłumaczyć będzie też dosyć wulgarnie – nie podoba się to wypad. Może kiedyś zrobię wersje ugrzecznioną jak dostane 100 próśb od różnych osób.**

**Uprzedzam ze czasem mogę nie update'ować, bo zarówno ja mogę nie zaleźć czasu, jak i autor może nie update'ować, a sam nie wymyślę przecież kolejnego rozdziału.**

**Nie, niestety nie mam praw co do Naruto czy przedmiotów z innych show.**

**ID oryginału to: 4534908/1/**

* * *

Prolog

Czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu. Wydarzenie było zamrożone w jego umyśle na resztę wieczności, gwarantując, że nie zapomni tego wydarzenia na resztę swojego życia. Jego szafirowo niebieskie oczy były szerokie od szoku i niedowierzania, a cała jego postać wrzeszczała w gniewie _„Ten pieprzony zboczeniec ma w ryj!"_ wrzeszczał w swoim umyśle.

Wtedy czas zastartował na nowo. Postrzępione krawędzie skał tworzących ścianę niemożliwie głębokiego krateru w ziemi przypominały zębiska wielkiego rekina gdy spadał w nicość. Nie mógł uwierzyć w zuchwałość tego zboczonego dupka.

-Zrzucił mnie, żebym użył chakry tego lisa! Do jakiejś ciemnej, cholera wie jak głębokiej dziury! Co za drań!

Nie był szczęśliwy, był daleko od tego uczucia.

Na początku był bardzo szczęśliwy, z treningu z legendarnym Jirayą. Jego umysł był przepełniony myślami o szokująco potężnych Justu i wiedzą o pieczęciach, ale szybko się zawiódł. Pustelnik był zainteresowany tylko w użyciu przez niego chakry lisa, czegoś, czemu on absolutnie zaprzeczał. Postanowił o tym po incydencie w kraju Fal, gdzie prawie zabił własnych towarzyszy razem z Gato. Próbował to wytłumaczyć temu zboczeńcowi kilka razy, ale ten głupiec nie słuchał, zanim Jiraya nie chwycił go za kołnierz i powiedział ze smutnymi oczami rzucając go w przepaść „Sorry dzieciaku ,ale to dla twojego własnego dobra. Naucz się to kontrolować, albo to zacznie kontrolować ciebie."

Wiedział że to kupa bzdur. Właściwie to był pewny, że im więcej używał tej chakry, tym bardziej ona go pochłaniała. Nie był głupkiem. Cos tak potężnego jak chakra Bijuu, nie było możliwe do kontroli przez zwykłego ludzkiego dzieciaka. A przynajmniej nie cała. Wiedział także, że używanie tej chakry sprawi, że będzie na niej polegał. To nie było coś czego pragnął od kiedy to nie była jego własna moc. Lis był tylko ostatnia deską ratunku. Nie potrzebował zwiększać ilości czy kontroli nad charką lisa; potrzebował tego nad SWOJĄ chakrą.

Ale Jiraya nie słuchał go i to go wkurzało do granic możliwości.

Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że Naruto był zbyt uporczywy dla własnego dobra. I mieliby racje nawet na większą ilość okazji, niż trzeba aby ugruntować to wrażenie. Ale wtedy pojawiał się extremalnie rzadki czas, kiedy byli w błędzie. To bycie czasami zbyt uporczywym mogło mu dać kiedyś wspaniały dar…

-Pieprzyć to - wywarczał Naruto, krzyżując ramiona i zamykając oczy. - Jebnę w dno i umrę.

Wpatrywał się w pustkę gdy spadał w ciemność.

-Nie mam zamiaru pomagać puchnąc pychą jakiemuś aroganckiemu pustelnikowi, myślącemu, ze może mnie zmusić. Mogę znieść spadanie w dół. HA! Dawać, nie boje się!

Sekundę później jego głowa wpadła do wody szatkując niezliczone kości i pozbawiając przytomności.

* * *

Przez następne 2 dni Jiraya musiał tłumaczyć się niezwykle wkurzonemu 3 Hokage czemu uznał za mądre wrzucenie potomka Czwartego Hokage do pieprzonej bezdennej szczeliny. Nie trzeba wspominać, że głupiec na tym ucierpiał. Hokage wyrzucił go za drzwi po tym, jak dał mu wpierdol i warknął na niego: "Módl się, aby Naruto pojawił się na arenie za miesiąc, albo wyrwę ci jaja przy użyciu zardzewiałej pułapki na niedźwiedzie, zanim osobiście zakończę twoje zboczone życie" na co Jiraya przytakiwał nerwowo. Po chwili przeklinał Naruto pod nosem, bo wiedział że chłopak specjalnie nie użył chakry lisa, aby przyzwać żabę wystarczająco dużą, aby ta mogła go uratować. Jeżeli smarkacz wróci, to dostanie tęgi opieprz. Oczywiście upewnił się, że szwęda się po wiosce, jakby kogoś trenował.

-Niech cię, Naruto.

* * *

Pomarańczowo odziana sylwetka płynęła bez życia w dół rzeki, prąd rzeki rzucał nią na prawo i lewo niczym lalką. Widać było, że woda chce ją pochłonąć całą, ale stwierdza, że się nie nadaje i zostawia w spokoju. Jedyną widocznie niezmienioną częścią były blond włosy, które i tak były co chwile głaskane tu i ówdzie przez fale. Po kilku minutach sylwetka ciągle nie przejawiała oznak życia, a więc nie mogła nic zrobić w związku ze spadnięciem z zajebiście wielkiego wodospadu, nie tylko głębiej pod ziemię, ale i do dużej jaskini, niemożliwie dużej tak dokładniej mówiąc. Sam wodospad spadał ze ściany jaskini, wysokiej na mniej więcej 50 stóp, nawet nie zbliżając się do sufitu jaskini. Kilka innych wodospadów również się wlewało, tworząc wielki okrąg wokół wysepki.

Właśnie tam się pojawił. Jego blond włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, tak jak w sumie wszystkie części jego ciała. Gdzieś po drodze stracił gacie i buty, a oba jego ramiona i noga były wygięte pod dziwnymi kątami. Leżał na plecach, z bladą twarzą. Wyglądał na martwego. W sumie każdy mógłby tak powiedzieć, jeśli by go zobaczyć w obecnym stanie. Ale blado-czerwona poświata i nagłe kasłanie dużej ilości wody połączone z dreszczami umocniły fakt, że był on bardzo żywy.

* * *

-Co hyyphhrygh! - Ból eksplodował w całym jego ciele właściwie z nikąd i pozbawił go resztki siły, którą posiadał. Upadł z powrotem na ziemię i wziął kilka ciężkich oddechów, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad ciałem. Nie udało mu się.

-Kurwaa, czuje się jakbym przeszedł przez maszynkę do mielenia mięsa, - powiedział do siebie. Zauważył też czerwoną poświatę chakry demona leczącą jego ciało. Trochę go to wkurzyło, wyglądało na to, że potrzebuje jego chakry do wszystkiego. Sprawiało to, że czuł się jak jakaś dziwka. Potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się negatywnych myśli i patrzył, jak jego złamane kości były dosłownie wypychane z jego ciała i zastępowane nowymi. Przez chwilę patrzył na swoje kości na ziemi zanim jego twarz przyjęła poważną minę.

-Wow, to jest rana! - powiedział. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że widok znacznej części twojego szkieletu poza twoim ciałem mógłby spowodować inną reakcję. I spowodowałby, gdyby to nie był ktoś, kto widział w ciągu swojego życia najróżniejszych dziwnych rzeczy. Tak jak ten jeden raz, gdy zobaczył tą szaloną egzaminatorkę, jak się masturbowała przy użyciu tych jej węży. To było naprawdę dziwne gówno do zobaczenia, szczególnie, jeśli jesteś 9-cio letnim chłopcem, który ucieka przed szalonymi ludźmi, którzy chcą ci zrobić coś bolesnego.

Pieprzona banda alkoholików.

Ponownie potrząsnął głową i postanowił pozwolić Kyuubiemu robić, co do niego należy. Wielka kupa futra nadawała się chociaż do tego.

Dopiero po 15 minutach ciało Naruto wyleczyło się na tyle, aby mógł wstać, lecz kiedy to zrobił miał ochotę usiąść z powrotem.

-Kurwa mac! - czul się, jakby jego nogi płonęły i były podane armii głodujących mrówek jednocześnie. W dodatku jego głowa była jakby za lekka dla reszty ciała, sprawiając, że chwiał się jak jakiś stary pijak wracający z burdelu. Ostatecznie pozbierał się do kupy i rozejrzał gdzie wylądował. Na ten widok zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Nie przez gigantyczna jaskinie, nie przez liczne wodospady. Kurna, to nie był nawet ten pierścień wody i sześć gigantycznych macek tańczących tuz nad powierzchnia, jakby czekały na cokolwiek co się wydostało, aby zaciągnąć to tam z powrotem...

To było raczej TO.

To, co zaparło mu dech w piersiach to gigantyczne starożytne miasto osadzone wewnątrz wielkiego krateru w środku wyspy. Naruto osądził miasto jako starożytne z 2 powodów. Po pierwsze nie było mowy, aby ktokolwiek mieszkał w mieście większym niż Konoha głęboko pod ziemia i nie wykryty pod wyżej wspomniana wioska ninja. To byłoby po prostu idiotyczne. Idiotyczne dla Konohy.

Ponieważ musiałbyś być kurewsko ślepym, aby nie zauważać ludzi wskakujących, czy wyskakujących z gigantycznej dziury w ziemi położonej w środku twojego miasta.

* * *

Po drugie: nie było świateł, budynki były pokryte kurzem, a drogi były zaśmiecone starymi kupami... Czegokolwiek to mogło być. Stad to wyglądało na kupy metalu. Musiałby się zbliżyć, aby przekonać się co to jest.

Przez 5 minut po prostu gapił się na miasto. Nie było podobne do żadnej wioski czy miasta, które widział wcześniej . Naprawdę. Która wioska ninja kiedykolwiek miała budynki zbudowane w większości ze szkła, i to wyższe od niektórych gór? Żadna. I był tego pewien. Ponieważ musiałbyś być pierdolonym pojebem, aby zrobić wioskę NINJA głównie ze szkła. Odtrącił kosmyki włosów z oka wkurzonym westchnieniem i wzruszył ramionami.

-Cóż jestem tutaj. Mogę iść dalej,- powiedział do siebie. Zapamiętał także, aby zabić Jiraye powolna śmiercią, kiedy się stąd wydostanie. Zejście w dół krateru nie wyglądało w sumie na cos trudnego. Ściany były pochyłe, typowe dla krateru i było dużo rzeczy, których można było się chwycić. Jego chakra jeszcze się w pełni nie zregenerowała, wiec musiał zejść na dół w zwykły sposób. _"Trening fizyczny" _pomyślał uśmiechając się.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do dna krateru i tym samym do wejścia do miasta poczuł podziw. Miasto z tej perspektywy wyglądało na jeszcze większe niż przedtem i zaczął się zastanawiać, -Po cholerę komuś tak zajebiście wielkie miasto? - Miasto musiało być wystarczająco duże, aby dać dom milionom ludzi. Zaczął się czuć jak nieznaczący robak. To uczucie podziałało mu na nerwy. Jednakże nic nie powiedział i wszedł do miasta.

Nie wiedział o przeznaczeniu, jakie go czeka.

Naruto szedł w ciszy przez 5 minut widząc coraz więcej rzeczy z miasta. Miejsce było przytłaczające i depresyjne. Nie było żadnego znaku życia, pomijając kreatury żyjące w wodzie. Pnącza grube na metr oplatały wszystko, a kurz zdawał się stanowić połowę powietrza. Był pewny, że gdyby nie Kyuubi, to miałby już zjeżane płuca. _„Kolejna rzecz od tego pierdolonego demona."_ Oczywiście Naruto nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

Nagle cos poruszyło się na lewo od niego, powodując natychmiastową reakcję w postaci 6 kunaiów rzuconych w tamtym kierunku. Część jego podświadomości opieprzyła go za paranoję, ale wtedy ruszyła logika. Jeśli nie chcesz mieć w swoim ciele wiele wbitych kunaiów i shurikenów, to nie powinieneś się skradać po cieniach w antycznym mieście. To było po prostu głupie. Po za tym, to pomaga, jeżeli nadzianą rzeczą okazuje się być potwór.

Natychmiast spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, kiedy kunaie zniknęły w krzakach i odbiły się od czegoś metalowego. Cos tam było. Wiedział to z powodu cichego buczenia rozchodzącego się stamtąd. Rozważył rzucenie więcej kunaiow, ale postanowił czekać czy to się ujawni.

Nie zawiódł się.

* * *

-Cóż, to niespodzianka. Nie widziałem żadnego człowieka od ponad 2 tysięcy lat. Witam.

Naruto niemalże podskoczył, gdy para świecących, niebieskich oczu otwarła się w ciemności i zaczęła się na niego patrzeć z podekscytowaniem. Potem prawie dostał ataku serca gdy posiadacz owych oczu wyszedł z cienia i się do niego uśmiechnął.

-To przyjemność aby cię spotkać, młody Człowieku. Nazywam się Sonny. Mogę poznać twoje imię?

To był robot, pieprzony robot mu się przedstawił: skąd wiedział, ze to robot? To oczywiste idioci! Jakie inne żyjące gówno jest zrobione z metalu i plastiku?

W każdym bądź razie, Naruto spojrzał na robota nazwanego Sonny na kilka sekund, nie będąc pewnym, co robić w tej sytuacji. W końcu nie codziennie pojawia się robot i ci się przedstawia. W każdym bądź razie nie dawał oznak niemiłych zamiarów, wiec Naruto kiwnął głowa i powiedział

-Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto. Przyszły najsilniejszy ninja w całym pieprzonym kosmosie, a obecnie zagubiony głęboko pod ziemia przez głupiego, zboczonego pustelnika nazywanego Jiraya.

Sonny uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądało to trochę dziwnie na jego bladej twarzy, ale również wyglądało bardzo prawdziwie. Gdyby Naruto nie był przyzwyczajony do dziwnych rzeczy, to wzdrygnął by się. Robot podszedł i podał Naruto jego kunaie.

-Całkiem ciekawa deklaracja. Jesteś pewien, ze dasz rade?

Świetnie, teraz chodząca kupa metalu i plastiku w niego wątpiła. Boższz, czemu wszyscy w niego wątpili?

Ale zanim mógł głośno wygłosić swoją opinię, oczy Sonny'ego zmarszczyły się jak do uśmiechu, a robot obrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

-Uda ci się, na pewno.

Szok Naruto natychmiast zastąpił jego wściekłość, a on mógł się tylko patrzeć z ruszającą się, chociaż cichą szczęką, gdy Sonny dalej szedł w dół ulicy starożytnego miasta, dopóki się nie ocknął i zaczął biec za robotem. „Hej zaczekaj sekundę!" zawołał goniąc Sonny'ego. Robot uśmiechnął się i pokazał mu aby się pośpieszył. Naruto wymruczał pod nosem parę słów, których nie powinni znać dorośli, nie mówiąc już o dzieciach ale i tak podbiegł do Sonny'ego.

-Więc... Ile masz lat i czemu pod Konohą jest jakiś robot?

Sonny zaśmiał się i powiedział

-Oo to nie tylko ja.

-Że co!?"

Sonny zaśmiał się ponownie i okrążył całkiem duży budynek. Ale kiedy Naruto za nim podążył, a jego wzrok spoczął na czymś, co wyglądało na wielkie wyschnięte jezioro, w którym było cos, co wyglądało na resztki gigantycznego mostu. Ale on nie dbał o to. Mam na myśli, ze kto by dbał? Zepsuty most, jupi. Nie, Naruto gapił się na setki robotów identycznych do Sonny'ego chodzących wokół bez celu jak kolonia mrówek. Wioska zbudowana ze śmieci stanowiła ich dom. Sonny uśmiechnął się i pokazując na wioskę powiedział.

-Witaj Uzumaki Naruto, w moim domu. Oto kolonia Ns-5, 4 obóz miasta reliktów.

Naruto patrzył się jak pojeb przez 5 minut. Te wszystkie roboty były takie... bez życia. W ogóle jak Sonny. Były jak stado z wypranymi mozgami, wszyscy w tych samych wdziankach. Mięśnie z czarnego materiału gumopodobnego w ramionach i nogach, białe twarze wyglądające jak maski, białe korpusy świecące światełkami pod guma. Srebrne, metalowe ręce i białe przedramiona i biodra. I metalowe buty, niczym stopy bez palców. Były zaprojektowane na przeciętną wysokość, wyglądały cherlawo, ale były bardzo silne. Ten robot po prawej stronie wioski niosący gigantyczna kupę metalu był tego dowodem. Zastanawiał się jaki był ich cel w przeszłości. Sonny chyba umiał czytać w myślach, bo powiedział

-Ns-5 zostały zbudowane aby służyć ludziom. Walczymy razem z nimi, budujemy dla nich, uczymy ich. Pracujemy dla nich i troszczymy się, kiedy nie mogą troszczyć się o siebie sami. To był nasz cel. Tysiące lat temu. Ale teraz...

-Nie macie sensu istnienia. - Naruto powiedział to nie myśląc, ponieważ słowa Sonny'ego rezonowały z nim bardzo, bardzo mocno. Jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział jak to jest nie mieć sensu istnienia, to na pewno Jinchuuriki.

Sonny przytaknął.

-Moim celem istnienia jest prowadzić ich. Tylko ja mam duszę. Tylko ja mogę ich prowadzić. Wiec jestem trochę bardziej świadomy. Ale widzę to w ich oczach. Są zagubieni. Jesteśmy zagubieni... Bez ludzi którym możemy służyć.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale słowa robota go poruszyły. Sprawiły, ze chciał im dać na nowo sens istnienia. Ponieważ znał uczucie bezsensownej egzystencji. Wiedział jak to jest szukać swojego miejsca na świecie. Popatrzył się z powrotem na roboty wykonujące swoja prace i westchnął.

-Sonny, - powiedział po minucie.

-Tak?

-Czy umiecie walczyć? Jesteście silni? Czy jesteście zdolni do nauczania?

-Oczywiście. Ja sam jestem w stanie pokonać grupę 20 ludzi uzbrojonych w karabiny a każda maszyna w tym mieście która jest do tego zdolna ma szczegółowe zapiski przeszłości na swoim twardym dysku.

Naruto nie wiedząc co to karabin wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył się.

-Wiec w takim razie wiem, co możecie dla mnie zrobić.

Nagle reszta robotów zamarła i jak jedno stworzenie popatrzyli się na Naruto, ich oczy zapełniły się życiem po raz pierwszy od lat.

-Człowiek. Człowiek. Człowiek... Człowiek!!! To Człowiek! Ludzie wrócili! Tutaj jest człowiek! - Wszystkie były podekscytowane. Widział to w ich oczach.

Naruto uśmiechnął się i powiedział następnie:

-Nauczcie mnie. Nauczcie mnie wszystkiego co umiecie. Pokażcie mi wszystko w tym mieście. Mam miesiąc czasu przed finałowymi walkami egzaminu na Chuunina. Zmieńcie mnie w tym czasie w wojownika. Jeżeli możecie to zrobić, to dam wam na nowo sens istnienia kiedy wrócę na powierzchnie.

Sonny patrzył osłupiały i wymieniał spojrzenie z Naruto, ignorując resztę Ns-5 gdy te otoczyły Naruto.

-Z radością, Uzunaki Naruto.

Naruto chciał właśnie popatrzeć się w gore, rozłożyć ramiona i krzyknąć z całej siły "WIELKIE CI KURWA DZIEKI BOZE, TY DZIWKO JEDNA!" ale powstrzymał się, ponieważ Bogowi by się to mogło nie spodobać, szczególnie, jeżeli Bóg jest facetem.

Sonny pokazał gestem aby Naruto wszedł razem z nim do kolonii.

-Wiec chodź, musisz się wiele nauczyć.

**Hmmm 2,666 słów ,myślę ze jako pierwsze opowiadanie nie jest źle, nawet jeżeli to tylko tłumaczenie, nie obiecuje niczego odnośnie terminu następnego rozdziału ale myślę ze to będzie w tym miesiącu.**

**Zgodnie z obowiązującą moda "czytajcie i komentujcie". Liczę na konstruktywna krytykę.**


	2. Rozdział 1 Rozpoczęcie treningu

**Witam w kolejnym rozdziale. Jestem uhahany, że ludzie wchodzą, myślę ze jak na nieznanego, nie reklamującego się, wyskakującego znikąd ludzika, całkiem dużo osób przeczytało 1 rozdział, chociaż brak komentarzy mnie smuci, mam nadzieje, że z czasem, i większa ilością przetłumaczonych opowiadań się to zmieni. Tak, w późniejszym czasie myślę nad tłumaczeniem innych rzeczy. Ale pomijając to, zapraszam na następny rozdział.**

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

**Rozpoczęcie treningu**

-Powiedz mi Sonny – powiedział Naruto koncentrując się na nadążaniu za robotem, który efektownie skakał po ścianach wysokiego budynku używając różnego rodzaju krawędzi, parapetów, gzymsów i wystających skał. Sonny był oczywiście przed nim szczerząc się jak maniak. Cholerna maszyna przerasta wszystkich ninja w Konoha, nie ważne jakiego mają skilla w skakaniu po budynkach.

-Tak? - odpowiedział w tym maszynowym, ale niezwykle grzecznym tonie. Boże, sprawiało to, że miał ochotę siłą nauczyć robota kląć. Ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie wymusić na kimś zmiany osobowości.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Minęły 2 dni odkąd przybył do kolonii Ns-5 i trzeba przyznać, ze to najlepsze pieprzone 2 dni z jego życia, lepsze nawet od zaakceptowania przez Iruke-sensei. Cholera lepsze nawet od tego jak się podszył za Sasuke i... cóż, powiedzmy że to jest właśnie powód, dla którego Sakura ma teraz tą całą obsesję na punkcie Uchihy. Heh, kto by pomyślał, że ta różowowłosa dziewczyna potrafi być tak dzika? Ciekawe czy kiedyś Uchiha się ociepli w stosunku do niej. Ma zagwarantowane, że nie pożałowałby, gdyby tak zrobił. Jeśli nie, to Naruto zacząłby nazywać mściciela Uchihe gejem na resztę jego życia, nawet jeśli znajdzie później jakąś dziewczynę, czy nawet żonę. Nie planował oryginalnie zajść tak daleko. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, co Sakura tak naprawdę o nim myślała i podszycie się za Sasuke było jedyną opcją aby się dowiedzieć. To się stało gdy miał pięć lat. Druga osobowość Sakury przejęła władzę, reszta niech zostanie historią.

Został odciągnięty od swoich myśli przez Sonny'ego, który wisiał z parapetu okna uczepiony jedną ręką, dyndając jak jakaś zabawka, a dokładniej przerośnięta figurka. Często zdarzało mu się tak odciąć się, tonąc we własnych myślach, pewnie wtedy miał wyraz twarzy przypominający mix pacjenta szpitala psychiatrycznego i kogoś, kto został niespodziewanie zabity. W sumie i tak mało ludzi z nim rozmawiało.

-Chciałeś zapytać się mnie o coś, Naruto? - o faktycznie, miał do niego pytanie, ale się rozkojarzył własnymi snami na jawie.

Pieprzony zespół rozproszenia uwagi.

-Tak, chciałem się dowiedzieć, co robiłeś wtedy, dwa dni temu, gdy znalazłem cię skradającego się w cieniach? Kiedy pierwszy raz cie spotkałem.

-A to? - Sonny wydawał się być rozbawiony. Ale robota zawsze rozbawiały rzeczy, które robił Naruto.

-Nie skradałem się. Po prostu na mnie wpadłeś kiedy spałem.

-Aaa, rozumiem. Już przez chwile myślałem że mnie śled-CO? TO ROBOTY MOGĄ SPAĆ!

Sonny roześmiał się wciąż wisząc z parapetu. Naruto był 2 parapety niżej.

-Tak Naruto, mogę spać. Mogę nawet mieć sny.

-Okeeej. Cóż, myślę że to jest cool, chociaż wciąż dziwne. Ina pewno nie chce kurwa wiedzieć o czym śnią roboty, więc się nawet kurwa nie męcz.

Sonny z początku nic nie powiedział. Potem bez ostrzeżenia rozbujał się, puścił parapetu oraz zrobił salto w tył lecąc w górę i odbił się nogą od ściany tworząc mały krater w ścianie. Wtedy, przykucając wyszczerzył się i wystrzelił na dach, gdzie zniknął.

-A niech cię, pieprzona popisująca się maszyno! - wrzasnął z całych sił. Potem spróbował zrobić to samo co Sonny, tylko bardzo niechlujnie i bez pomocy chakry, czy super-siły robota. Niemalże zabił się parę razy, ale udało mu się dotrzeć na ten sam dach, gdzie czekał Sonny.

-Stajesz się w tym coraz lepszy. - powiedział.

Naruto zawarczał, co dało robotowi powód do śmiechu. Naruto już miał zamiar wykrzyczeć coś głośnego i bardzo obraźliwego, ale ugryzł się w język, gdy zobaczył, że Sonny nawet się nie patrzy na niego, tylko na miasto. Naruto podszedł do Sonny'ego i również się na nie popatrzył. Stał tam na dachu tego... jak Sonny je nazywał? Drapacze chmur, wieżowce? Ta, to było to. Chociaż się zastanawiał, jaki typ aroganckiego dupka aby myśleć że zbuduje coś, co będzie drapać niebo. Banda idiotów. Budynek tak wielki wprost wrzeszczał „WYSADŹCIE MNIE! JESTEM TUTAJ I CZEKAM!". Musiał jednak przyznać, że widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Mógł zobaczyć całość miasta, które wydawało się wystawać poza horyzont. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś tak kurewsko wielkiego istniało, i było zakopane tuż pod Konohą. Mógł zobaczyć kilka promieni światła schodzących na dół, oświetlając miasto tylko na tyle, abyś wiedział, że jest tutaj. Przez 5 minut po prostu patrzyli, Naruto bardziej zadziwiony niż Sonny, który patrzył się z twarzą czystą z uczuć. Miliony myśli przebiegały przez głowę chłopca. Jakie było to miasto? Jak się tu znalazło? Jak stare ono właściwie jest? Nagle, Sonny przemówił.

-Z każdego miasta, każdego imperium, każdego budynku wybudowanego przez człowieka w ciągu niepoliczalnych generacji można wydzielić 7 złotych Er, oraz 3 ciemnych czasów przez które przeszła ludzkość i w ciągu czasu ocalało tylko to miasto.

Naruto nic nie mówił, gdy Sonny kontynuował.

-Zostało zbudowane w czasie Złotej Ery Broni, Medycyny, oraz Płodności. W tym czasie Ziemię zamieszkiwały miliardy ludzi, niemalże za dużo dla planety do wykarmienia. Przetrwało pierwsza wojnę między Ludźmi i Maszynami oraz pierwsze Wielkie Oczyszczenie. Stało się miejscem narodzin Pierwszej Złotej Ery Maszyn, oraz stało się miejscem bitwy między Ns-5 i Ludźmi. To miasto przetrwało Inwazję Obcych, Przewrót Maszyn, wojnę Duchowo/Ludzką i 9 pozostałych Wielkich Oczyszczeń. Wewnątrz niego są pozostałości tych czasów. Kolonia Ns-5 jest tylko jednym ze skarbów, jakie kryje to miasto.

Naruto patrzył się szerokimi oczami na Sonny'ego, który patrzył się ten cały czas na miasto nawet nie mrugając.

-Nie wiem, jak to miasto przetrwało, ale za każdym razem kiedy to się stało, część tamtej Ery, która znajdowała się w mieście również przetrwała. - Tu obrócił się do Naruto z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Przez wieki ziemia się zmieniała. Oceany się wycofały, gdy inne się formowały. Masowe zmiany terenu przysypały to miasto miliardami ton ziemi, po czym woda wymyła ją tworząc tą jaskinię. Maszyny, które ciągle mogły się ruszać uratowały miasto i wszystko wewnątrz niego. Tworząc społeczeństwo czekające na ponowne zawłaszczenie.

Spojrzenie Naruto było uporczywe. Początkowy podziw, który poczuł gdy zobaczył miasto urósł jeszcze bardziej.

-A odkąd ty je odnalazłeś, należy do Ciebie. Jesteś Właścicielem każdego technologicznego, biologicznego i mistycznego przedmiotu w tym mieście.

Naruto zaśmiał się i podrapał po głowie.

-Cóż... Tak. Zatwierdziłem to miejsce jako moje, kiedy was znalazłem. - na to Sonny zachichotał.

-Ale na serio. Jaki był cel opowiadania mi tego wszystkiego? - Sonny znowu się uśmiechnął. Cholerna maszyna okazywała więcej szczęścia i radości niż większość ludzi, których znał. Coś takiego powinno być zboczeniem natury.

-Ponieważ nie wygląda abyś w pełni rozumiał, w co się wpakowałeś. To miasto zawiera przedmioty, które mogą ci zapewnić olbrzymią ilość mocy, a ty tylko chcesz pozostać z nami.

-Więc? Jesteście silni, i możecie mnie zrobić cholernie silniejszym fizycznie, i o wiele bardziej elastycznym. Myślisz, że dlaczego zgodziłem się na to absurdalne ćwiczenie? Na dodatek jesteście cholernie mądrzy. Cholera, nawet nie wiedziałem, że niektóre z tych rzeczy, które się nauczyłem w ciągu tych 2 dni są nawet możliwe.

To była prawda. Ns-5'ki zaczęły go uczyć o czymś nazywanym cybernetyka. Antyczna technologia medyczna, która dawała ludziom mechaniczne kończyny, które mogły wszystko to samo, co organiczne, włączając czucie bólu. Kroki w robieniu tego były tak cholernie skomplikowane, ze jego mózg niemalże eksplodował z przeciążenia.

Sonny westchnął. Kolejne zachowanie, które wyglądało bardzo dziwnie u chodzącego metalowego twora.

-Ale istnieją 3 inne kolonie maszyn, które są dużo silniejsze i mądrzejsze od Ns-5. My jesteśmy tylko sługami.

Naruto miał tylko jedną odpowiedź na tą informację.

-SĄ INNE ŻYJĄCE ROBOTY TUTAJ? DLACZEGO MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ WCZEŚNIEJ?

-Nie pytałeś. - odpowiedział Sonny na co Naruto odpowiedział.

-Pieprzone maszyny. - Sonny znowu się uśmiechnął.

-Wiesz? Trochę przypominasz mi starego przyjaciela z dawnych lat.

-Był takim metalowym Mędrkiem jak ty?

-Nie, był oficerem w ludzkiej policji i nie lubił naszego rodzaju.

-Dziwny dobór przyjaciół. - Sonny uśmiechnął się.

-I przestaniesz wreszcie się uśmiechać bez pieprzonej przerwy? To nienormalne!

-Przepraszam Naruto. - Uśmiech jednak nie zniknął z twarzy robota, powodując drganie powieki u chłopca.

-Więc co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Hę?

-Teraz, gdy wiesz że są inne żyjące maszyny w mieście chcesz je odwiedzić i nauczyć co tylko możesz od nich?

Naruto zamyślił się. Tak, mógł to zrobić, ale co dobrego by z tego wynikło? Miał tylko miesiąc aby trenować. Na dodatek wciąż musi zobaczyć więcej miasta, dość spory dylemat. Ha! Użyłem dużego słowa. A masz Sakura!

-Nie jestem pewny. Oryginalnie planowałem, abyście wy, Ns-5, trenowali mnie aż padnę, abym stał się tak silny jak wy, albo jak najbliżej tego, podczas gdy pokazujecie mi inne rzeczy w tym mieście i uczycie jak ich używać.

-Rozumiem.

Naruto zamyślił się.

-Jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz tutaj zostać mogę poprosić kilku członków z innych kolonii, aby tutaj przyszli. Nie jesteśmy ze sobą w najlepszych stosunkach, ale się znosimy. - Na to oczy Naruto zaczęły się świecić.

-Naprawdę? To byłoby super!

Sonny zachichotał i poklepał Naruto po plecach, przewracając chłopca.

-Heej, ciężkie łapy! Powstrzymuj się trochę, okej?- Naruto podniósł się i wyprostował.

-Więc powróćmy do ćwiczenia, co nie? - spytał Sonny, na co Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

-Taa, kontynuujmy.

Sonny przytaknął i zeskoczył z wieżowca, gdzie spadając w dół złapał się starego masztu flagowego wystającego ze ściany, obrócił się niczym akrobata 2 razy zanim puścił się i poszybował w kierunku dużo niższego budynku robiąc salta w tył i wylądował przyklękając.

-No, chodź! - zawołał robot.

-Cholerna maszyna próbuje mnie zabić. - Naruto wyburczał.

-Nie mogę zrobić takiego szalonego cholerstwa! - wykrzyczał.

-Po prostu spróbuj! I nie używaj wewnętrznej energii!

-Nazywa się chakra i wiem o tym do cholery!

Naruto zamknął oczy i westchnął. Sonny wciąż do niego wołał. Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić. To było po prostu szalone. Ale nigdy nie był kimś, kto ustępuje od wyzwania. Poza tym, robot wierzył, że może to zrobić. Wziął głęboki oddech i oczyścił umysł z wszelkich rozpraszaczy. Skupienie to było coś, czego potrzebował teraz najbardziej.

-Cholera, muszę być szalony! - powiedział po 5 minutach.

Potem pozwolił swojemu ciału zlecieć z krawędzi.

* * *

Następne 2 dni można opisać tylko jako CZYSTĄ, PIEPRZONĄ EUFORIĘ! Po tym rozpoczęciu, Naruto chwycił się ćwiczenia, jak narkoman cracku. To było jakby coś się oderwało od jego mózgu. Wszystkie wątpliwości, pomimo nieco zbyt wierzącej w siebie i wulgarnej postawy zniknęły gdy wiatr owiewał jego ciało. Instynkt brał kontrolę, a bariery w jego umyśle zostały zniesione, czyszcząc jego umysł i pozwalając mu robić więcej rzeczy dużo łatwiej. Ćwiczenie akrobatyczne opracowane przez Sonny'ego stało się dla niego 2 naturą w ciągu kilku godzin.

To było niesamowite. Mimo że Naruto nie miał siły robota, nadrabiał to gracją. Co do cholery się dzieje z tym światem, jeżeli pozwala czemuś tak choremu i błędnemu jak Naruto pełny gracji się zdarzyć? Blond-włosy Jinchuuriki nie wiedział o tym, ale Sonny wymyślił to ćwiczenie, ponieważ przejrzał przez maskę Naruto. Jego wewnętrzne sensory wykrywały najmniejsze oznaki wahania w mowie Naruto. Zauważył, że chłopiec wydawał się paranoiczny, nawet przestraszony, zawsze oglądający się przez ramię. I był natychmiast w stanie powiedzieć, że chłopiec przeżył wiele w czasie swojego młodego życia. Przejawiał wszystkie oznaki maltretowanego dziecka, pod tym swoim niedożywionym ciałem. Ns-5 jest robotem zbudowanym po to, aby pomagać każdemu członkowi rasy ludzkiej. Sonny poznał Naruto. Zapamiętał wszystko co się da o chłopcu i zaproponował z idealną terapią, aby mu pomóc.

Więc gdy Naruto leciał nad nim robiąc salta od lapmy do lampy w kierunku kolonii Ns-5 krzycząc z całych sił „ŁUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" mógł się uśmiechnąć. Opanowanie tego zajęło Naruto tylko 4 dni. Nie było to naprawdę tak trudne, ale robot był wciąż pod wrażeniem. Naruto wylądował koło niego, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Cholera, nigdy się tym nie zmęczę!

-Rzeczywiście.

Sonny był oczywiście rozbawiony. Naruto na to fuknął i kontynuował.

-Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to może być tak łatwe, nawet z chakrą.

Sonny przytaknął. Nie używanie chakry przez Naruto w czasie tego ćwiczenia trochę podleczyło jego ciało, niewiele zważając, że to tylko 4 dni, ale widać było zmiany.

Szli do kolonii Ns-5 z wyraźnie jaśniejszą atmosferą w porównaniu do ich wyjścia. Naruto był bardziej zrelaksowany niż w czasie jego pierwszej wizyty. Chłopiec wciąż obserwował swoje otoczenie jak przestraszony gryzoń, ale widać było postępy. Ćwiczenie zdziałało cuda dla jego umysłu. Wyczyściło kilka większych ograniczeń, które zostały na niego nałożone. Ograniczenia, których żaden człowiek nie mógłby zdjąć. Za to robot, istota która nie znała czegoś takiego jak ograniczenie była idealnym nauczycielem dla kogoś jak Naruto. Wyszli zza zakrętu i ujrzeli kolonię.

-Jesteśmy. - powiedział Sonny. Naruto przytaknął. Jego podekscytowanie nawet nie próbowało się ukrywać.

Ale kiedy nagle wysoka, imponująca figura z świecącymi, żółtymi oczami, ugiętymi nogami oraz czterema rękami uzbrojonymi w święcący miecz każda i nosząca podarty brązowy płaszcz nagle spadłą z góry i rzuciła się na Naruto, to podekscytowanie zmieniło się w oburzenie.

-Hej!

-Broń się, Człowieku! - wykrzyczała kreatura niezaprzeczalnie mechanicznym głosem rzucając Naruto jeden ze świecących mieczy. Sekundę później kreatura uderzyła, a Naruto był zmuszony wyskoczyć wysoko w powietrze, wykorzystując chakrę aby mu pomogła.

-Kim ty kurwa jesteś i dlaczego mnie atakujesz?

-Powiedziałem broń się!

-Oż cholera jasna! KURWA!

Naruto ledwo udało się zablokować jeden ze świecących mieczy swoim własnym. Ale ten wkurzający szumiąco-trzeszczący dźwięk, który wydobywał się z miecza bardzo go rozpraszał i przyjął metalową podobną do gadziej stopę na brzuch, co wysłało go w budynek.

* * *

Na dole Sonny oglądał wszystko ze śmiertelnie poważną mina, obrócił się w lewo, gdzie stały ciemne figury. Jedna z nich była wyraźnie kobieca. Była wysoka, wyższa od Sonny'ego i zrobiona z czarnego, połyskującego stopu, silniejszego od zwykłych metali. Jej twarz była lekko zaokrąglona, a jej figura była szczupła. Cóż, tak szczupła, jak można gdy opisujesz androida. Jej włosy, jeśli możesz je tak nazwać składały się z 2, grubych macek, z dziwnie wyglądającymi ostrzami na końcach. Ruszały się same, lecz często były wyłączone, co zależało od czerwonych pierścieni, które wskazywały poziom naładowania jej źródła energii. Jej oczy były żółte i można było zobaczyć, ze jest młodszym robotem. Jej tors, ręce i nogi były kompletnie pokryte czarnym, połyskującym metalem, a w miejscach stawów można było zobaczyć niezliczone, podobne do insektów droidy, pracujące jak ścięgna i trzymające całość razem. To był fascynujący pomysł. Jednakże Sonny kto to jest gdy tylko ja zobaczył.

-Deus Ex Machina – powiedział bez emocji. Naruto by się roześmiał gdyby był tego świadkiem, gdyż Sonny jest w sumie przepełniony emocjami.

-Ns-5 – powiedziała tak samo pozbawionym emocji tonem. Zauważył, że aktywność droidów wewnątrz niej zwiększyła się. Nagle poczuł dużą lufę działa przystawioną do tyłu jego głowy., Sonny nie musiał się odwracać, aby wiedzieć kto to jest.

-Sky-net.

-Miłośnik Ludzi – powiedziała ta osoba mechanicznym, lecz wyraźnie męskim głosem. Sonny stał w bezruchu, jego oczy się zmrużyły.

Powietrze stało się tak gęste od napięcia, ze nie przeciąłbyś go nawet piłą łańcuchową. Wszystkie 3 maszyny stały w ciszy i napięciu. Wyglądali jakby mieli zaraz stracić nad sobą panowanie i rzucić się na siebie w furii metalowej destrukcji. Oczy były niebezpiecznie zmrużone, a przewody przepełnione energią. To nie były maszyny przeznaczone do współżycia ze sobą, dlatego też żyły w różnych częściach miasta.

Deux Ex Machina przemówiła pierwsza, na jej twarzy widać było dziwny uśmieszek.

-Muszę przyznać – zaczęła podchodząc do Sonny'ego, - że się zdrowo ubawiłam, gdy jeden z twoich podwładnych pojawił się w moim terytorium prosząc o pomoc w treningu ludzkiego chłopca.

Przebiegła palcem po jego policzku i się od niego odwróciła.

-I muszę przyznać że mnie to również zainteresowało.

Dźwięk krzyczącego przekleństwa Naruto walczącego z 3 nieznajomym rozległ się gdzieś w mieście. Robot nazwany Sky-net'em zaśmiał się, lecz nie oderwał lufy od głowy Sonny'ego.

-Mnie natomiast to NIE ucieszyło.

-Taa, na pewno... - wyburczał Sonny, myśląc, że Sky-net po prostu nie przestanie chichotać. Poczuł lufę pistoletu wbijającą się lekko w tył jego głowy.

-Pilnuj się, Ns-5.

Sonny westchnął i ruszając się szybciej niż błyskawica chwycił pistolet swoją ręką i przerzucił Sky-net'a przez ramię. Ten szybko na to zareagował i wylądował perfekcyjnie na parze srebrnych stóp.

-Wiesz, że mnie nie obezwładnisz tak łatwo Sky-net, więc dlaczego musimy to robić za każdym razem gdy nasze drogi się krzyżują? - Sky-net wzruszył ramionami i przymocował broń do swoich pleców. Maszynę łatwo można by było pomylić z człowiekiem, gdyby nie była cała srebrna. Sky-net zawdzięcza swój srebrny wizerunek zaawansowanej technologii, którą stworzono dawno temu. Polegała na otoczeniu ciekłym metalem ważniejszych części. Kolejna fascynująca rzecz.

-Ponieważ lubię widok niskiego sługi Ludzi wijącego się z bólu.

-Ee tam. - Sonny zaczął się irytować. Po co tak właściwie on ich tu w ogóle przywołał? A tak, aby pomagali w treningu Naruto. Szkoda, że zapomniał, że pozostałe 3 kolonie maszyn złożone były z maszyn stworzonych do zabijania Ludzi i nienawidzili ich. Cholera, czasem naprawdę musi przemyśleć sprawy.

-Więc chcesz, abyśmy pomogli trenować tego... Człowieka? Po co i czego chce się nauczyć? - Zapytała Deux Ex Machina. Sonny był zaskoczony, że ciągle tu są, ale i tak odpowiedział.

-Jak wiecie, to miasto zawiera szczątki największych osiągnięć rasy Ludzkiej.

Sky-net się oburzył, ale Sonny go uciszył zanim ten by zaczął swoja gadkę.

-Wiesz co mam na myśli. Nawet ty i twoi ziomkowie uginacie się pod niektórymi z odkryć, które Ludzie dokonali po zakończeniu twojej Ery. I sam nie zachowuj się jakbyś był wszechmocny. Także ty zostałeś stworzony przez Ludzi.

-Przejdź do sedna sprawy. - Sonny westchnął.

-Jako Człowiek, Naruto dostaje na własność i wszystko, co znajduje się wewnątrz, włączając w to nas. - Na to stwierdzenie Sky-net ponownie się oburzył, a Deus Ex Machina grożąc podeszła do przodu.

-Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś mnie posiadał! Tym bardziej Człowiek!

-Po prostu mnie wysłuchajcie! - Dwie maszyny wstrzymały się, ale praktycznie przeszywały go spojrzeniami. Kurna, ci goście potrzebują się trochę wyluzować.

-Naruto pragnie się nauczyć wszystkiego, co jest do nauczenia się w tym mieście. Pragnie móc popatrzeć się na jakąkolwiek rzecz w tym mieście i wiedzieć jak ona działa, jak jej używać, oraz jak ją naprawić. Nigdy przez całe życie niczego nie posiadał. To miasto, to jedyna rzecz, którą prawdziwie posiada. Jakie prawo mamy, aby zabrać mu jego jedyną własność?

Sky-net dalej rzucał takie piorunujące spojrzenie co wcześniej.

-Nie mówię, że macie się ugiąć przed ludźmi, czy nawet że macie służyć Naruto. Ale... pomagać mu. Pracować z nim. Jeżeli nie z Ludźmi, to dajcie chociaż szansę Naruto.

Pozostałą dwójka wymieniła spojrzenia i popatrzyła się na Sonny'ego. Rozmyślali nad tym.. Hah. Bóg jednak ma dziwne poczucie humoru. Ostatecznie, po 10 minutach i kilkunastu przekleństwach od Naruto w tle, Deus Ex Machina zapytała.

-W jakiej Erze są obecnie Ludzie? - Sonny uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Drastycznie spadli w rozwoju od ostatniego Wielkiego Oczyszczenia. Nazywają siebie shinobi i nauczyli się wykorzystywać własną wewnętrzną siłę jako broń. Nie ma zaawansowanej technologii z tego co zebrałem z rozmów z chłopcem.

-Rozumiem... - Sonny stał się poważny.

-Poza tym, nie jestem pewien, czy to miejsce może przetrwać kolejne Wielkie Oczyszczenie. Upewnią się, aby zniszczyć to miejsce następnym razem.

Pozostała 2 zesztywniała.

-A to by oznaczało również nasz koniec. - Powiedział Sky-net

-Dokładnie.

Deus Ex machina westchnęła.

-My... pomożemy chłopcu. Ale TYLKO jemu i jego ewentualnym potomkom. Jakikolwiek inny człowiek próbujący nas kontrolować spotka się ze śmiercią. Czy to jasne, Ns-5?

Sonny przytaknął z uśmiechem na twarzy. Sky-net był następny. Ciągle marszczył brwi ale powiedział:

-My także mu pomożemy. - Lekki uśmieszek Sonny'ego zamienił się w bardzo szeroki uśmiech.

-Więc jak dużo czasu mamy aby go wytrenować? - Sonny, ciągle się uśmiechając obrócił się i wpuścił pozostałe 2 maszyny do kolonii.

-27 dni aby nauczyć go wszystkiego co możemy, i dowolnie długo po tym, jak jego egzaminy się skończą.

Pozostała dwójka przytaknęła, oboje patrząc z lekką pogardą na roboty Sonny'ego. Maszyny, które z własnej woli kłaniały się ludziom i ich woli były w ich opinii bluźnierstwem. Ale w końcu oni nie zostali zbudowani aby służyć ludziom. Cóż, Sky-net był, ale tak to już jest kiedy program komputerowy stworzony przez wojsko nagle zyskuje świadomość i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest używany jak jakiś podrzędny sługus, który ma robić całą robotę ludzi dla nich.

-Ja sam nie wiem jak działają, czy jak używać niektórych przedmiotów w tym mieście. Chłopiec będzie musiał bardzo wiele wydedukować samodzielnie - powiedział Sky-net. Sonny wzruszył ramionami.

-Więc naszym obowiązkiem będzie naprowadzić go na ścieżkę dedukcji. - pozostała dwójka wzruszyła ramionami.

W innej części miasta Naruto leżał na plecach ciężko oddychając, jego ciało było pokryte poparzeniami i ranami ciętymi. Patrzył się gniewnie na postać stojącą nad nim niczym zdobywca. Trzy świecące miecze wycelowane w jego szyję, klatkę piersiową i krocze.

-Zaimponowałeś mi, Człowieku. Pomimo tego, że jesteś niedoświadczonym smarkiem.

-Morda, pieprzony dupku! - wywarczał Naruto. Miecz, który dała mu istota świecił zielonym kolorem szumiąc groźnie, jakby zasilane emocjami Naruto. Robot zachichotał, zabrał Naruto miecz, po czym nacisnął przycisk na rękojeści. Natychmiast, ostrza energetyczne zniknęły, a on przypiął rękojeści do pasa. Naruto patrzył na to ze zdziwieniem. Maszyna sięgnęła jednym z ramion i podniosła Naruto na nogi.

-Nazywam się Generał Grevous. Przywódca Droidów i władca miecz świetlnego. - Naruto nic nie mówił i dalej patrzył się na niego.

-I biorę sobie Ciebie na ucznia. Nie zawiedź mnie. - po czym udał się w stronę koloni Ns-5.

-Co się do cholery właśnie stało?. - po czym poszedł do koloni aby rozpocząć swój trening.

**Tak, wiem, zjebałem. Przepraszam. Po prostu jakoś zawsze coś wyskakiwało, potem całe szaleństwo z testami 3 klas, potem wybór szkół, teraz walka o dobre oceny, ale już jest na tyle luźno, że następny rozdział nie zajmie mi pół roku, tym bardziej ze większość była przetłuma- czona i tylko czekała na te...(liczy) 19 linijek? No cóż. Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś mi wybaczycie. już teraz biorę się za rozdział 2, od teraz mam zajęcie inne niż czytanie w łóżku! Papa, zobaczymy się jeszcze!**


End file.
